If only he knew
by Yomekyo
Summary: Trunks have been hiding secrets from Goten and his family all his life. He is gay. After so long of keeping it a secret he feels like he needs to tell him before he it causes harm to him and the others around him. How will Goten react? Will he be ok with it? Read and find out. STORY CONTAINS RAPE AND SEXUAL LIKE CONTAINS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.!
1. Thinking

**This is something new Im trying out. I just wanted to see how people would react to this. I promise I will get back to the Finn and Fionna story asap. **

**Love, Yomekyo ( The anime lover)**

It's been years since we knowed each other. He was like a brother to me. We grew up together even tho my father hated his. I could never tell if it was hatred or just jealously. Nights I found us just hanging out by the stars after long nights of training. I loved times like that. But I could feel us growing apart a little. All those times I heard him going with girls for days and others that lasted only a few hours. It made me crazy. There were times I just wanted to go to him and slap him, even... kiss him.

Why couldn't he just be mine? There were times i just wanted to come out and say, "Goten, I'm gay and in love with you ." What would he say? What would he do? Him and my sister have been dating for a while now. Some nights I could hear them on the phone talking about who knows what. Other times she would come home crying about something he did or said.

That Goten.

My Goten.

I wanted him so bad...

Goten..

As I stood there in the shower, I could hear a banging sound on the door.

"TRUNKS! HURRY UP! I NEED TO GET READY FOR MINE AND GOTEN'S DATE!"

It was Bra.

I sighed and tuned off the shower and slowly stepped out.

As i started drying off, I felt my member sticking up.

Even thinking about him made me hard.

Damn.

Once i calmed down, I got dressed and opened the door seeing Bra on the floor.

"Done." I said looking at her then walking towards my room.

My room was a mess.

I floated over to my bed and layed here looking up at the wall.

As I was thinking, I felt my phone buzzing on my night stand.

Picking it up, I was surprized at the name that popped up.

Goten.

I hardly got to talk to him now because of him and my sister dating.

"Hello?" I said with a bit of a worried look on my face.

" Hey bud! Look to make a long story short, something came up and I can't make it to the date. Please tell your sister im sorry. I really got to go. Bye!" Goten said.

Once he hung up, I sat there looking at my phone for a while.

" Great." I said laying it back on the stand.

It was around 7.

It was too early to go to bed.

I needed something to do but I had no one to go anywhere with.

While thinking Bra came busting into my room.

Her hair was dripping wet but her body was wrapped in a towel.

"Heard from Goten?"

I simply nodded and told her what was going on.

I could see tears in her eyes.

She was really up set.

"DAMN!" She screamed punching a hole into my wall.

I looked at her for a while and smiled a little.

"Well.. do you have any plans?" She asked looking up at me.

"No."

"Well.." She said looking around. " How about we go to that new club? Who know? We might find you a girl." She said smiling at me.

I didn't know what to do or what to say I just nodded and got ready.

I did need something to get my mind off of Goten for a while.

But I knew if I didn't do something soon, it was going to drive me crazy.

But he only sees me as a brother. Plus he is with my sister.

What can I do?

Only time would tell.

Goten...

My...

Love...


	2. At the club

There I sat in my mothers car waiting on Bra. I couldn't believe I was going thru with this.

Me out of all people go to a club?

Well there is always a time to try something new.

As time went by, Bra finally came out. She climbed into the passager side of the car and tried fixing her make up in the mirror.

As she started, I couldn't help but stare at her.

" Um? Can I help you?" She said popping her lips.

She felt me watching her.

I never told my sister how i felt about her or her looks.

She would beg again and again for me to tell her how cute she was or that she could get any boy she wanted.

I couldnt do that.

Unsure of what to say back to her , I turned and started the car.

" All that time you too in the house and your still not done?"

"Well it takes time to look this good trunks but you wouldn't know. " She said giggling and smiling.

Siginh I pulled off and started for the club.

The raido blinked 9:30.

It was late all ready.

I wanted to try to be back home at least around 1.

But with Bra.

There was no telling.

Thinking to myself , I was startled when I herded the radio come on and a song play on the radio.

"Party Rockers in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose you mind! We just wanna see ya..."

Before i could reach up and turn the radio off my sister grabbed my hand causing me to look at her.

"SHAKE THAT!" she scream bouncing around in the car.

Wow.

She really loved this song.

I giggled watching my sister bouncing around like a retard.

Before I knew it, I was bouncing around with her.

"Go trunks!" She screamed shaking her hair all around.

As time passed by the song went off and we pulled into the drive way for the club.

The music was so loud and banging.

"Trunks, come on this way. " She said climbing out of the car.

I stood there looking around.

At the end of the parking lot I could see a red and black mustang.

I knew that car like the back of my hand.

It was Goten's

Did she know he was going to be here?

Should I say something?

No.

I couldn't.

Frusted with me not talking, Bra quickly made her way over and pulled my across the road into the club.

As we entered, I could hear the music clearly and loudly.

Lights were flashing around.

Everything was happening to fast.

"TRUNKS MEET ME BACK HERE AROUND 2! IF IM NOT HERE OR AT THE CAR GO ON WITH OUT ME!" She said looking at me.

I think I heard her right.

I nodded my head and kept looking around.

I could feel his aura but couldn't seem to see where he was at.

Tired, I walked over to the bar and order a few shots for me.

I could all ready see girl staring at me.

Was it because I looked nice to them or because I was a Breif?

I sighed and gulped down the shot.

The song that was pounding when we first entered slowly drifted away.

Everything slowly turned into a blur to me.

One second there was 3 glasses by my arm then 6 then 10.

I was drunk.

Some how I made my way to the floor with a group for girls dancing on me.

Some faces I could see, others I couldn't really remember.

I could hear someone cheering my name as I danced.

"GO TRUNKS! GET THEM GIRLS!"

It sounded like Bra.

I turned towards her voice and gave her a thumbs up and grabbed a girls ass.

Wow.

It was HUGE!

I never seen an ass like hers.

I could feel myself growing hard.

I never really been attracted to girl.

So why was it happening now?

"Oh. Someone seem to be waking up." She said turning smiling at me.

I didn't know what to say.

Before I knew it, she was pulling me into a room with her and locked her door.

" Your Trunks right?" She asked walking towards me.

I simply nodded and swallowed my spit.

Why was i feeling like this?

As she came closer, I felt myself getting harder and harder.

She slowly took her top off reviling her d sized breast to me.

Damn..

Then she sat on the floor and undid my pants pulling out my dick.

"Oh. I haven't seen someone this hard and big in a while."

Before i could speak, I felt her mouth wrapping her lips around my head

"Oh!" I called out.

I never felt something like this before.

The more she sucked the more I started to rock.

"Seems like you wanna fuck. Am i right?" She asked looking up at me.

I didn't know what to say but i felt a small growl escape my mouth.

"ahhh... Ahhhhh... AHHHH!" I screamed flipping her around.

I ripped her pants and panties off and trusted into her dripping wet pussy.

No surprise to me that she wasn't a virgin.

She seemed like a whore.

I felt myself going inside and out of her quicker and quicker.

" Ahhhh! AHHHH!" She screamed pulling me down closer towards her.

Then I realized why I was going so fast...

Goten.

He was right by the room.

I looked up and around the room then pulled out of her.

She was laying there shaking , blood gushing out of her.

Damn.

I went a little to while.

As i fixed myself, I heard someone scream.

"GOTEN! YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

Bra.

So I was right.

Goten was truly here.

Onced i opened the door to the room, I saw Bra and another female running from the room beside me.

"Bra! It's not what you was thinking."

Goten.

"GOTEN!" I screamed looking at him.

He quickly turned around looking at me sighing.

"Hey Trunks."

I had nothing to say.

I knew he was cheating, i just never told Bra.

Knowing her, she was waiting on me outside.

As i stared for the door, he grabbed me.

I jumped a lil and turned around looking at him.

He had a worried look on his face.

Sighing again, I walked into the room with him and sat on the bed.

"Did you tell her?" He asked me.

Did I tell?

Why would I?

"No."

He stood there for a while looking at me then sat on the bed beside me.

" Well it was about time we moved on anyways."

I nodded and bent over.

"Yeah."

He scratched his head and looked at me.

"Trunks, how aren't you pissed? I mean this is your sister after all."

I'm not pissed because she didn't deserve a boy... a MAN.. like you.

I do.

" I don't know."

Hours passed as we sat there silent.

I had to tell him.

"Goten?"

"Hm?" He asked sitting up looking at me.

I stood up and turned towards him pulling my hair out of my face.

"Im... Im..." I started blushing as I found it hard to make the words come out of my mouth.

"Yeah?" He said standing infarct of me.

I blushed harder feeling him getting closer to me.

I started growling again.

"Ahh." I said holding my head.

"Dude?" He said holding me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I kissed him.

As I kissed him, I couldn't feel him pushing away for a while then he slowly gave in.

What would he do?

I was too scared to pull away.

Time passed and we slowly pulled away.

Drool was travling down his face onto the floor.

He stoop there in shock wondering what just happened with us.

Damn..

What did I just do?

Goten...


	3. The next day

Before anything could be said, I quickly stepped back and bolted for the door.

I had to get home.

Get away from Goten.

As started for the door, to closed.

I stood there for a while trying to figure out what was going on.

Goten had closed the door on me.

I felt him pull me back closer towards him, holding me close.

He breath was on my neck, sending chills down my back.

Man this feeling.

"Go.." I said slowly.

I then felt his hands travel down my pants slowly, grabbing at me dick.

"Trunks." He said into my ear. Never before have I felt like this before.

In a teasing manner, he kissed my neck biting at it now and then.

"Goten." I cried out moaning in pleaser.

After a while of kissing my neck, he undid my pants all the way showing my fully awaken dick.

I always dreamed of something like this happening but I never thought it would come true.

Before I knew it, he got down on his knees sucking on my dick, teasing me again.

"Aww."I moaned pulling on his hair. It felt so good.

" Goten. Your mouth feels so good." I moaned pulling a little harder.

He giggled and started moving his mouth faster and faster.

I could feel my cum building up.

Then again I started growling.

So did he.

More things started happening.

Everything slowly turned into a blur to me.

*That morning*

I woke up feeling something, someone, on my chest moving around.

It was Goten.

Had all did we do last night?

I started looking around for my pants.

I couldn't find them anywhere.

I needed to leave before he woke up.

But how?

Carefully, I layed him down on the bed and stood up searching for my clothes.

But I felt myself stopping everyone other second just to look at his body.

His dick was sleeping along with the rest of his body.

His was still sweating a little from that night.

Goten looked to sexy to me.

I rubbed my dick a little feeling bite marks.

Damn Goten.

Finally I found my pants and started to get dress.

Once dressed I looked at his body.

Could I really just leave him here by himself?

Would he be ok?

He is a saying.

He would be ok.

I gave him a kiss on his chest and licked his dick smiling.

Mmmm.

Then I opened the door and left.

It was sunny outside.

Checking around, i saw the car still there.

Goten's was too.

But..

The windows were busted and on the hood said," Goten you cheating bastard."

Bra.

No one but her would do something like this.

I just sighed and walked to my mom's car.

Pulling out the car keys, I saw my phone lighting up.

5 missed calls.

Vegata,Vegeta,Bra,Bra,Gohan.

Gohan?

Why did he call me?

Thinking for a while, i decided to check the time.

10:30.

Wow.

I opened the car and started it up thinking to myself.

I need to get home.

* Home*

"Well Bra honey, there is a reason for everything." Mom said.

I knew she was going to tell.

She tells about the smallest things.

From the power levels in the house...

Dad wasnt around.

Did he go to Goku house?

Is that way Gohan called me?

I didn't feel like being bothered with Mom and Bra.

I sat on the car thinking to myself for a while.

It didn't last long.

While I was sitting on the hood of the car, I felt someone staring at me an evil stare.

I belive it was Bra.

Scared I slowly looked up toward the house.

I was right.

She was standing there looking right at me, hands cross stomping her foot.

"Trunks." She simply said.

I sighed and walked inside the house and sat by mom.

"Hey honey. So how was your night?" She asked rubbing my hair.

"Ok mom." Was all I said back.

I wasn't just ok.

I was the best night of my life.

I couldn't remember what happened, but I got to be with the man I love.

Goten.

Goten.

I wonder was he still there.

Would i talk to him anytime today?

I started to doze off as Bra fussed at me and mom about Goten and his cheating ways.

"Trunks,Honey?" My mom said looking at me.

I opened an eye and looked at her.

"Go upstairs and take a shower, I need you to go out and find your father for me. Please? He has been gone all night."

I sat up and nodded then started for the stairs.

I had a feeling where father was but then again I was unsure.

* A while later*

I was flying around trying to since my father's power level..

It wasnt working.

I been to Goku's house, Gohan's house, Kame house, Wasteland, just places i thought my father would be.

Maybe he was just hiding his power level.

I saw the rocky mountain that him and Goku trained and fought at all the time.

Maybe he was here.

slowly i landed and looked around.

No sight of him.

But i did hear a growl.

It was like the growl Goten and I did that night.

"Father!" I screamed.

The growling stopped.

"Trunks? Why are you out here?" He asked walking towards me.

"Mother sent me after you." I said turning towards him.

He nodded and stood by me.

"Father? Why was you growling?" I asked.

He looked at me with a small grin.

" You heard?"

I nodded.

" I did that twice last night.. I didn't know why I did it but I did."

He looked at me smiling a little harder.

"Its mating season for us son. All sayings have to have sex with their lover all during this week. But i think your mother couldn't handle me last night so i left."

Everthing made since now.

That explains why both me and him were growling when we were together.

But Bra.

She didnt growl at all yesterday.

Maybe its just males.

" So father, if you are around your mate, lover , whatever yall are and your growl, that mean you need to have sex with them? Or something like that?"

He nodded.

"Who did you growl with?" He asked looking at me.

I started blushing.

I couldn't tell my father im gay.

No wasnt the time or place.

"Umm.. I was..."

My phone started ringing and was playing Goten's ringtone.

"Goten." I said reaching down for my phone.

"Hello?" I said

It was dead for a while.

"Trunks we need to talk.. Meet me at my brother's house around 4. Bye."

He didn't sound made or upset.. more worried.

I looked at the time.

I had a while before I needed to go meet him.

Does he remember what happened last night?

Goten..

Please dont hate me


	4. A night with him

* **WARNING! THIS CHAPER CONTAINS RAPE AND VERY SEXUAL CONTENT! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***

As the time came closer , I could feel my heart beating faster.

What did Goten wish to talk about?

Could it be about last night.

My god.

I never felt this way about just talking to him.

But after what father said, I knew he did have feelings for me.

He just didn't want to come out and say it.

Like me.

It was 4:10 when I pulled up to his brother house.

The car wasnt there.

No one was home.

Then the door opened.

There stood a very red-eye Goten.

He was rubbing thur is hair watching me .

"Come inside." He said walking back inside the house.

I turned the car off and headed inside.

Oh god.

The house was clean like always.

Goten just sat there on the sofa.

He didn't have a shirt on but he did have on some shorts.

The same from that night.

"Trunks." He said.

"Look about last night."

" I'm tired of your bitch ass sister." He covered his head and started to growl a lil.

"If she wasn't such a bother or brat, I wouldn't have cheated on her." He said.

He called me here to talk about Bra.

Not me.

At least, that's what i thought.

"Trunks." He started again.

" I remember what happened last night, with me and you. I don't know what I did what I did but I couldn't help myself. For some reason my body just wanted to be near yours."

I stared to blush.

He couldn't look at me.

He was confused about his feeling.

"Goten." I said sitting by him.

He sat up and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"What does this mean? Am I some fag?! Gay?! " He started screaming.

" Trunks, please tell me what happened was just because we was drunk. I swore I was a smile on your face that night. Did i see you smile?"

I was unsure what to say.

Should I just come out and say it?

Goten im gay.

He wouldn't believe me.

Shit.

He might not even want to be around me anymore.

"Gohan told me what the growling ment."

We both stopped talking and just looked at each other.

"Lets just keep with between us. We was just drunk ok?" He said poking my side.

I couldn't help the way i felt.

The time was going by so fast.

The sun was all ready setting.

"Goten, let's go somewhere. That place we always go to think." I said standing up pulling on his arm.

He stood and looked at me giving me a small smile.

"Ok."

* Later that night around 9*

We just sat there looking at the stars.

Bra kept calling me and him.

I figured father told her i was going to hang with him for a little while.

I couldn't help but look at him now and then.

He was so sexy to me.

Goten.

How bad i want you to be mine.

"Trunks, why do you keep looking at me?" He asked turning towards me.

I felt myself blush.

I didn't know what to say back.

"Trunks?" He said again.

He could hear me growling.

Slowly he pushed away from me.

As time passed, we both started growling.

He knew the same thing I knew.

He wanted me.

"Goten." I said standing up.

He was digging his nails into the ground still growling.

"Tru..." He tried saying.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed him.

I wanted him.

I was going to.

Now!

Before i knew it, I was on top of him looking down into his eyes.

"Goten, you know that you want me. And I know that I want you. Just stop fighting the urge."

Goten then started to blush and growl more.

"Trunks." He said looking at me.

I slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

He didn't pull back, and he didn't try to fight it.

He was kisses me back.

I could feel our tongues fighting each other.

Mmm he tasted so good.

Before I knew it, he was ripping my top off and his along with it.

"Trunks, I want you ..." He said turning his head blushing.

I smiled and nodded.

He said it.

I pulled his pants down and started to mess around with his half woken dick.

"Ah.." He said tugging onto my hair.

Slowly i wrapped my tongue around his head, sliding it inside of my mouth.

I started bobbing going faster and faster.

"Trunks." He said blushing while holding onto my hair.

He started thrusting in and out of me going faster and faster.

"Mmm." I moaned feeling him forcing his way down my neck.

So big.

Slowly so i wouldn't gag, he pull hisself out and smiled looking at me.

He dick was fully woken.

So was mine.

"Goten." I said pulling all of my clothes off.

I stood there looking into his eyes waiting to see what he was going to do and say.

He was looking at my dick and blushed.

I was bigger than him.

Bigger than what he was thinking.

"Trunks." He said looking at me rubbing his neck.

He was scared.

I could smell it.

But we had came to far just to quit now.

I wanted Goten.

And i was going to get him.

I forced him down on his knees and layed on him for a lil while searching for his ass hole.

"Trunks." He said trying to wiggle free.

He was trying his hardest to get away.

Goten. Please. Stop.

"Goten." I said once i found his hole and tried to make my way inside.

"NO STOP!" He screamed trying to jump up.

Quickly i pushed him back down.

"You don't know how long i been waiting to do this. You lay here and take this dick like a man or i will rape you."

He froze and looked at me.

"T-trunks?" He said shaking while looking at me.

I felt myself smile and before I knew it , I was trusting myself inside.

He was so tight on the inside.

The faster and faster i went the more i felt myself growling.

"Ohhh..." I moaned feeling my cum build up.

"TRUNKS! PLEASE STOP!" He screamed crying and shaking.

He wasn't growling anymore.

Was he scared?

Everything turned into a blur for me.

I just kept trusting in and out of him not thinking about what was going on.

"TRUNKS!" He screamed pushing me out of him.

As soon as he did, I cam all over him.

"Goten." I said looking him in the eyes.

He couldn't look at me.

I sat down looking at him whipping some of the cum away from his lips.

I leaned down and kissed him passionly.

"Goten." I said looking at him.

"Trunks. Why are you doing this?" I screamed with tears coming down his eyes.

"Because.. Goten. I'm gay."

"What? " He said looking at me.

"I'm gay and i love you." I said looking at him leaning down for a kiss again.

He stood up and looked down at me.

"Bye." He said putting some of his clothes on.

"Goten." I said grabbing his hand.

He snatched away and flew off.

"GOTEN!" I screamed.

What have i done?

**DEAR READERS! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! I WILL NOT BE WRITTING ANYMORE OF MY STORIES UNLESS I START TO GET REVIEW ON THEM.! PLEASE START** **LEAVING GOOD REVIEWS! THANKYOU!**


	5. The new girl

Here I sat.

There were a group of kids standing there by the water fountain like always.

I sighed and watched as they started picking on the younger kids that walked by.

We use to be like that.

Me and Go...

Goten.

My head started to hurt and tears formed up just by saying his name.

Goten.

I wonder what he was doing now.

Was he thinking about me?

Out of the group, I saw this one girl.

She looked familiar.

Then it hit me.

She was the girl from the club a while back.

Did she see me?

Did she remember me?

I sat at the bench watching her and friend chat.

One of them turned and looked at me.

I blushed and covered my head hoping nothing would happen.

I was wrong.

"Hey you." A voice said.

It was the girl.

She poked me.

I jumped a little and moved the hair out of my face.

"Yes." Once i got to see her closer i soon realized that it wasnt her.

"My name is Yomekyo. My friends call me Kyo." She said smiling.

She looked just like the girl. Maybe this was her sister.

"Um hello?" She said again looking at me poking my side.

"Sorry. I just feels like I saw you somewhere before."

"Thats Keme." She said.

"Keme?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My sister. She works at a club near here. You might have met her before."

I nodded and dropped my head back to the ground.

I could feel her still standing there.

"Can I sit here?" She asked tucking her hands into her pocket.

I slowly raised my head to look at her again.

Her hair was long and red.

Her eyes were so big and black.

She had the sexiest shape and her boobs just help her out more.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"What brings you over here?" I asked her as she sat by me.

" Well. you kept looking at us. Plus I saw you here before but your always alone."

I smiled a lil and started to laugh.

"Thanks." I said moving my hair out of my eyes.

"No problem." She started off.

"But you would think a dude as good-looking as you would have a girl. Right?" She asked.

I sighed and covered my head.

I really didn't feel like talking about this.

"Sorry.." She said turning away. " I didn't mean to.."

" Its fine. Please, don't leave." I said grasping her hand

She blushed and sat be down beside me.

As time went by, the more i learned about her.

And the more I learned, the more a growl left my mouth.

What was i doing?

I loved Goten.

Not her.

Goten.

Suddenly, my phone started to buzz which caused me to jump and hit my legs on the bench.

"Ahh!" I screamed grabbing my legs.

"Oh. God!" She screamed jumping beside me.

" Damnit!" I screamed kicking the bench.

" Hahah. Dont take it out on the bench." She said smiling and looking at me.

I smiled a little and reached for my phone.

Bra.

What did she want?

"Hello?" I said sitting up leaning my back on the bench.

She sat by me laying her head on my shoulder.

"Trunks. Come home." She said in a hushed tone.

There was something she was trying to hide.

Was she in danger?

Father was there in the house with her and mother if so.

"Bra. I'm kinda busy. I'll be back around supper time ok?"

There was a selinct on her end of the phone.

I could hear some small whispering but i didnt think about it that much.

"Bra?" I said sitting up a lil making sure that Kyo didn't fall.

" ." She said quickly.

Weird.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and layed back looked up at the sky.

"Trunks, is everything ok?" She asked looking at me.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I couldn't tell if things were really ok but Bra didn't say anything.

Normally if something is wrong or she wants something, she would say something about it right then.

Bra.

Are you ok?

( At the house)

Bra sat there on her bed looking at a very pissed off teen.

"What the hell could he be doing?!" Goten screamed looking at her.

She surged her solders and looked at him.

Goten started walking around in circles wondering what it was Trunks could be doing.

"Why don't you just call him?" She asked him.

He stopped at looked at the ground.

"I can't. I think he hates me." He said rubbing his head.

"Why? You two have been best friends since birth." She said standing up.

"Some stuff happened a while back. Thats it." He said looking at her.

"Goten." She said trying to touch his shoulder.

He quickly drew his hand back and looked at her.

"Bra." Tears stared to fall down his eyes.

"Goten! Whats wrong?"

"I fucked up! I FUCKED EVERYTHING UP!" He screamed looking at her.

He could feel her rubbing on his back.

"Dont worry. I'll make everything all right Goten."

"I promise."

**Warning readers! Next chapter will have alot or sex scenes and somemore crazy shit..! Lol.. Read at your own risk.**


	6. A sneaky Goten

I got to the point to where i couldn't go home anymore. Deep down inside I knew Bra was trying to make her way back into Goten's life.

At times I didn't care, others I did.

But i had Kyo now.

She was a sweet girl.

I would stay at the my family's guest house.

Some nights she would stay home, others she would stay with me.

Kyo.

Goten.

Ugh! Why was I thinking about him

Was he thinking about me?

I doubt it.

As I layed on the bed, I heard a knock on the door.

"Trunks baby? Are you here?"

It was Kyo.

"Yeah." I screamed looking at the door.

She walked in smiling at me and giggling.

"You ok?" I asked her rolling over, looking up at her.

She nodded and smiled closing the door.

I could feel somethings rising from here that i havent felt in a while.

She horny.

And she wanted me to do something about it.

"Oh Trunks?" She said slipping her top off.

I sat up looking at her feeling myself waking up.

"Oh." I moaned.

She giggled at me seeing me reach for my private.

"Don't cover him up. He wants to come out and play." She said walking toward me moving my hands away.

She slowly sat in my lap and started kissing my neck.

God did it feel good.

I moaned a little felling my growl starting to come out again.

Did i want to mate with her?

What about her?

Did she really love me?

( Goten and bra)

He kept going faster and faster.

The more she screamed and called his name, the faster he went.

But he wasnt growling.

He didn't really love Bra.

He was using her.

Using her to get to him.

Trunks.

"GOO...GOTEN!" She screamed arching her back , screaming out.

He trusted inside her hard, pulling her down on him holding her as tight as he can.

She screamed out, pulling onto his hair as he cam inside her.

"Oh..Oh.." He said panting .

She moaned and layed down beside him cuddling towards him.

He sighed and layed there smiling.

"Goten baby, I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too." He lied brushing his hair out his face.

There they laid holding each other.

"I wonder when Trunks is coming home." Bra said yawning.

Trunks.

Goten frowned a little hearing his name.

Where was Trunks?

Goten yawned a too.

" Baby, what time is it?" Goten asked looking at Bra.

"It's about 2." She said looking at him.

"Today is Saturday too, right?" He asked looking at her.

She nodded.

He smiled.

"Ok." He said kissing her head.

As soon as you go to sleep, im gone.

I have some things i need to get done.

(Trunks and Kyo)

"But why didn't you just tell me ?" She asked looking at me.

"Because I thought i changed, but you can never change who you are." I said covering up my face.

"Trunks baby," She said covering up her nude body, "Its ok if your gay. I just wish you would have told me before." She said kissing my nose."No matter what I will still love you." She said hugging me.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"Feel like coming to the world torment with me? I normally go every Saturday about at 2:30 to watch the kids fight."

"Sure." She said jumping up to get dressed.

( The torment )

As we walked inside the gates , I could all ready feel his power level.

He was by himself.

I sighed a lil and walked over to a stand.

"Two please. Cherry flavor." I said.

I layed the money on the table and took the cones, walking off.

"Here." I said walking back over to Kyo.

"Awe." She said licking hers.

"A good awe or bad awe?" I asked looking at her.

"Bad. I wanted blue berry." I gave her a look then she started laughing.

"Just kidding." She said taking a big bite out of the cone.

We walked out way passed all the people to get inside.

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked her.

"I use to. Me and my sister use to come all the time." She said.

"To fight?" I asked.

"Ya. What do I look that girly?" She asked looking at me.

"Nope." I said.

"WELCOME TO THE TORMENT! CONSENTS WISHING TO ENTER, PLEASE SIGH UP DOWN HERE." The man yelled.

I bit into my cone sucking up some of the flavor.

"Trying to be like a vampire?" She asked me.

" Maybe."

She giggled and pushed me playfully.

If i wasnt gay, me and her could be a really nice and cute couple.

"WELCOME TO THE TOURMENT! WE HOPE THAT YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THE FIGHT TODAY! NOW LETS GET STARTED WITH THE FIRST ROUND!" He said.

"Here we go." I said smiling.

I looked around for Goten.

Where was he?

He power level was gone.

"FIRST ROUND! GOTEN..."

My head turned hearing his name.

"I thought the kids were fighting today." She said looking at me.

"Vs.. TRUNKS!" He said.

She looked up at me biting her cone.

"When did you enter?"

"Thats the problem, I didnt."


	7. The Fight, Jealousy , and Anger

I couldn't believe it!

Goten set me up!

But why?

Did he find out about me and Kyo?

But why would he care anyways?

He rejected me when I tried to give myself to him.

Fuck him.

I ate the last of my cone and sighed.

"Guess I have to go fight." I hugged her and walked down to the stand.

"WILL THE TWO FIGHTERS PLEASE STEP UP?" He said again.

I stood there on one side of the floor.

"Trunks?" I asked looking at me.

I nodded and looked up at the door waiting for Goten to step out.

"Ok. Goten, Im ready for whatever you wishing to dish out at me."

I sighed and sat on the floor crossing my arms waiting.

"Goten?" The man said into the microphone.

People in the stand were all talking around.

"Goten, hurry the fuck..."

" Here I am." He said jumping from the crowd of people.

I stood up and looked at him.

"Goten." I said slowly.

"Trunks." He said looking back at me.

We both just stood there looking at each other.

"Ok. Let the fight began."

This felt so familiar to me.

We have did this so many times before.

As friends.

But today , it felt like we were here for a different reason.

"Goten, did you set me up?" I asked him looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yes my old friend, but this was the only way i knew how to get to you." He said with a huge grin on his face.

Goten whole facial expression changed then.

He took one step out while bending his knees like his father does before a fight.

He was really going to fight me.

"Tell me Trunks, who is that little bitch I saw you with? The one you were all hugged up with?"

"You mean Kyo?" I said standing in a fighting position too.

"So that's the bitch name?"

"Why are you calling her a bitch?" I asked.

"Cause i feel like it." He said.

Was Goten jealous?

Mad about Kyo?

Why should he be?

"I'll deal with her ass later. I need to deal with yours now." He said.

"What do you..." But before i could say anything , he came charging towards me punching me hard in the stomach causing me to spit up blood.

"Ugh.. G..Goten..?" I said bending down.

He wasn't holding back.

" You said you were gay." He said kicking my leg which made me fall.

"So why are you with that bitch?"

"Goten." I said reaching up for his hand.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed stomping on my chest.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain.

I needed to snap out of this.

I sat up slowly and tried charging up.

"Goten, here isn't the place or time to be talking about this." I said

"When is?" He said.

He started charging up and quickly we launched at each other fighting with all out might.

"ANSWER ME TRUNKS!"He was punching me all over.

I couldn't fight back, I loved him to much.

But he sure didn't care.

The longer and longer it went on the more and more i thought about what was going on.

There i stood at the edge of the ring, feet almost touching the ground.

"One last time, answer...me...Trunks."

Blood was dripping down my face.

I was tired of Goten.

Tired of him fucking with my feelings.

"Answe..r...Y...You?" I said.

I stood there and screamed.

"I'LL ANSWER YOU !"

I started charging up and turned into my super saiyan form.

"GOTEN IM SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU!" I screamed punching him in the stomach.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU AND THAT I WANTED YOU AND WHAT DO YOU DO?"

I punched him again.

"YOU PLAYED WITH MY FUCKING HEART!"

I couldn't control myself any longer.

I started punching him all over again and again.

"GOTEN!"I screamed the stopped and changed back to my human form.

I stood up and looked at his weak and tired body.

He was bleeding just like i was.

"You jealous little bastard." I said walking towards him.

" Stop playing with my heart." I said kissing him.

Once I was done kissing him, I pushed him out the ring sending him out of bounce.

"WE HAVE A WINNER. CONSTANT TRUNKS!" The man screamed.

Goten just layed there looking up at the sky wondering what I just said to him.

He needed to think about it.

So did I.

Who should i be with?

Goten or Kyo?

**SORRY THE CHAPER WAS SHORT. THE STORY MIGHT END AROUND THE 9TH OR 10TH CHAPER. HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT.**


	8. Thinking and News

*** CHANGE IN THE STORY. I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN IM GOING TO END THIS STORY I WAS THINKING LAST NIGHT AND THERE IS ALOT I CAN DO IN THIS STORY TO MAKE IT SO GOOD:) I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE WHAT I HAVE PLANED, BUT IM NOT TELLING WHAT IT IS. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE DONT BE SCARED TO SAY SOMETHING IN THE COMMENTS OR IN A PM***

*****Trunks*

There I layed, looking up at the stars.

Goten and Kyo both on my mind.

Who did I want to be with?

Kyo was a sweet and nice girl.

She deserve a chance, but I was gay.

Could I go bi just for her?

But then what about Goten?

What would he do?

He all ready showed that he was jealous about Kyo and me.

But then again when i tried opening myself to him and having sex with, he ran.

Kyo didnt.

She said she would love me no matter what.

DAMN THAT GOTEN!

Why is he doing this to me?

I know Bra still likes him.

Did she know Goten might be gay or bi too?

Thats something i needed to find out too.

AND THIS DAMN GROWLING IS GETTING ON MY NERVES.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a while.

"Having a hard day son?" Vegeta asked landing by me.

"Why are you here?" I asked not looking at him.

"Your mother wanted me to check on you. She said you havent been answering you phone."

I nodded.

I have the smallest idea where that damn thing was.

"Sorry. Father." I sat up and cover my head up.

"Look son, you starting to look like Bra."

I turned and looked at him.

"I mean you look like your girlfriend just kicked you ass or something." He said.

Damn.

Why did he say that?

I dont know why but tears started forming out of my eyes.

"Trunks?Son?" He asked looking at me.

I grabbed him and started crying while holding onto him.

"Dad, its Goten."

"Oh. Goku's son. Yeah. He been around the house with Bra looking and asking about you."

"Bra?" I asked looking at him.

So it was like i though.

Bra was fooling around with Goten.

"Yeah. She said they mated the other day."

When father said that I stood up and looked at him with hate in my eyes.

"You lier." I said.

"No. Son im a lot of things but i am no lie."

THAT BASTARD!

"Son..you have never been this mad before about them dating, what makes today different?"

"Dad..."I said slowly while holding my head to the ground still crying.

"Yes?"

"Im...Im gay dad...And...I...Love..Him..." I said slowly.

"Gay?" He said standing up.

I nodded.

"Oh. Hell that makes so much since now."

"What?"

"Goten.. He has been in your room sleeping alot and stuff,holding your bears and shit like that. I thought the Goku in him just started coming out or some shit."

"But that still doesn't make any sense why he would mate with Bra!" I screamed.

"Trunks..."

I had it.

I flew off and headed to Kyo's House.

I knew what i needed to do.

Make her mine.

Goten you bitch.

Today you will learn to fuck with me.


	9. The truth

**Sorry about the last post. My internet has been out because of the move. Sorry for the wait.**

I stood there outside in the cold pouring rain. Stairing, watching, waiting, for her.

Bra.

The rain dripped down and over my bangs which covered my eyes.

I didn't want to go inside.

I couldn't go inside.

I could hear my mother and father fussing.

About me.

Of course.

"WHY DIDNT YOU STOP HIM! HE HAVE NO IDEA IF HE IS OK! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME HE ATE? DOES HE HAVE A PLACE TO STAY? VEGETA I SWEAR IF MY SON."

POP!

There was a pop sound then everything got quite.

"BITCH!"Vegeta yelled looking at her.

"He is my son too." He then said.

Things in the house were quite after that.

He might have asked about dinner and his clothes but that was about it.

I heard rumbling and other things in Bra room.

She was the only one in the room.

I looked around for a small rock.

Once i found it, i grabbed it and tossed it towards her window.

A few moments later, she walked over to the window and stood there looking.

"Trunks?" She said slowly looking at me.

Slowly I nodded.

" Come home." She said.

I shook my head no.

I didn't want to come home.

That wasnt my home.

I had no home now.

"Father told me about you and Goten." I said giving her a glare.

"Yeah. What about him? Do you still think we shouldnt be dating? Is that why your mad and don't wanna come home?" She said leading out in the rain.

She didn't understand.

She wouldnt.

Because she didn't know.

I growled a low growl and walked away.

"TRUNKS!" She screamed jumping out the window.

She started to run after me.

She kept calling my name wishing that i would stop and wait on her.

Finally once I reached the park, i stopped and looked at her.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Trunks? Is everything ok with you? You don't seem like yourself."

"Bra.. " I said slowly charging up a small ball into my palm.

"TRUNKS!" I heard someone scream.

It was Kyo.

I stopped and quickly turned around to face her.

From the looks of her, she had been out in the rain for a while now.

" Babe, whats wrong?" I asked her.

Then I felt it.

I felt him.

Goten.

He was chasing her.

She ran over to me and held onto me tightly.

"Help." She said

I looked up and saw him walking out of the wood.

"Give her here." He said.

"Goten baby, whats going on? Who is this girl?" Bra asked crossing her arms.

"Kyo." He said walking towards me.

"ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME AGIAN!?" She screamed stomping her foot down looking at him.

"YOU BASTARD.!" She screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Goten screamed looking at my sister.

"Goten i don't understand." She said as she began to cry.

"What dont you understand? I just don't love you." He said cutting his eyes to her.

"But...Im pregnate." She said.

Once I heard that my head slowly dropped and tears started to fall.

Thank Kami for the rain.

"Bra...I dont like you.. and never have I LOVED you." He said.

"You..."

"Bastard. I know you said it all before." He said.

"Now back to Kyo and Trunks." He said turning towards us.

"Goten...go to hell." I heard myself say.

"Trunks, was that you?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"GO...TO...HELL..!" I screamed looking at him.

"Trunks." Him and Bra said looking at me.

"Trunks, why would you say that to your best friend?" Bra asked looking at me.

"Trunks..." Goten said reaching out for my hand.

"Go home. I'll be there soon." I whispered into Kyo's ear.

"Ok." SHe nodded and ran right pass Goten.

Goten didn't care about her at the time.

He was wondering about me and what was wrong with me.

"Goten, I told you once before to stop playing with my head and my heart..."

"Trunks.,." He said again.

"AND THEN YOU GO AND GET MY SISTER FUCKING PREGNATE." I screamed on the top of my lungs.

"You bastard." I said.

"Trunks, why would you be so upset about Goten getting me pregnant?" She asked.

"Im gay." Was all I said still watching him.

"But Kyo is starting to change me. I love Kyo now not you anymore Goten." I said smiling slowly.

"You can have Bra. I hope you two have a good life together."

"BUT TRUNKS!" Goten screamed to me.

I turned and walked away but felt him still watching me.

"Goten. It's over. Leave me alone." And with that I flew off and didn't look back.

"How long has he been that way?" Bra asked Goten.

"Bitch don't talk to me." Goten said walking off.

* At Kyo's house*

(**This part contains some sexual and other types junk so...yeah read at your risk or skip to the next chapter)**

As walked into her home, I could feel a mixture of feelings coming from her.

Anger,Confusion,Passion, and some others.

I had some explaining to do to her.

"Trunks, is that you?" She asked opening her bedroom door.

"Yeah." I took off my wet clothing and threw it into the laundry room.

"We need to tal..." She stopped and look at me seeing me in my boxers.

"Where are your clothes?"

"Landry room." I said pointing into the room.

She nodded and walked to the sofa.

"Trunks, why is Goten trying to kill me?" She asked rubbing her fingers thru her hair.

"remember how i told you im gay? Well he is the reason. I told him I was gay and tried to have sex with him and he chucked me off. Then when he found out I was talking to you, I guess he got mad."

"Why would he get mad him he didn't want you in the first place?"

"I kinda forced myself onto him."

She sat there for a while thinking.

"Your never support to force yourself onto someone your trying to have sex with. No telling what will happen if you do something like that." She said looking at me.

"I know that now. It wont happen again. Not with her."

"Her?" She said slowly.

"Yeah. I been talking to this girl for a while now and she knows im gay but I think i can change for her. So I wanna try to have sex with her and see how it goes." I said blushing and smiling.

Did she know I was talking about her?

"Who is she?" Have I ment her?" She asked.

I would feel anger rising from her now.

"Babe calm down." I said walking behind her wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Its you, you jealous girly." I kissed her neck slowly and slid my hand down to her bra strap.

"Mmmm. Trunks, you had me upset for a while." She said smiling.

The more I kissed her the more i felt myself grow.

"Mmmm." I said pulling back covering my poking out dick.

"Let him out. He just want to play." She said sliding her hand down my boxers.

"Oh.. " I moaned at her cold touch.

I opened an eye and gave her a kiss slowly picking her up while placing her on the table.

"Kyo." I said looking into her eyes.

"Im ready for you." I said pulling off her shirt.

Once her pj's and shirt were off, I began to kiss all over her body.

"Kyo." I moaned licking on her neck.

"Y-yes Trunks?" SHe moaned pulling me down a little.

The moans and groans grew louder and louder.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

I layed her on the table and dove onto her.

I then ripped my boxers and slowly cut her panties and bra off.

"Trunks." She said blushing and looking at me.

"Kyo." I said rubbing my dick on the walls of her pussy.

"Mmm." She started to bite her lip and pulled on my hair a little.

"Trunks, please stop teasing me."

" Teasing?" I said sliding two fingers inside her.

"T-trunks." She moaned out as her leg started to shake.

After a while of fingering , i pulled out of her slowly and started to eat.

"Mmmm you're so wet." I said picking up head up so she could see her cum all over my face.

As I smiled she blushed and tried to look away.

I then slid my dick slowly into her and gripped at her arm.

"Trunks, careful." She said.

"Calm down. I wont go as fast now."

Time went by and the screams grew quite.

There was my cum and hers all mixed together laying on the table.

I yawned and stretched scooping her closer towards me.

"Kyo are you sleep?" I asked.

She wasnt saying anything.

She was sleep.

I needed to sleep but I didn't want to leave her just in case Goten came looking for her again.

I sat up holding her in my arms and walked up stairs.

"T-trunks? Is that you?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah babe. Go back to sleep , im taking you to your room." I said.

"Are you going to leave?"

"Not untill morning." I said kissing her nose.

" Ok." she said.

Once we reached her bedroom, i layed her on the bed and layed there by her.

"Night." I said.

"Night." She said back.

As she slept I stayed woke wondering if i made the right choice.

Kyo.

She was mine now.

She was my mate

I wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Not even him.

Goten.


	10. A talk with family

" I..I cant believe he said that to me. ME!" Goten said walking around in his room.

"Um. Goten?" Gohan said slowly knocking on his door.

"Yeah?" He said rubbing his head feeling aggravated.

"Mom said dinner is ready. You need to come eat."

"To much stuff is going on for me to eat." He said back to his older brother.

The room was silent for a while.

"Goten, is this about Trunks and Bra?" He said.

Out of shock Goten looked up at the door with a raised eyebrow.

How did he know about what happened.

"Pan told me. You know your niece loves you." He said.

"Pan." He said giggling.

"Look, she told me a little of it but if you want to talk we can." Gohan said.

"Im heading down stairs." And with that, Gohan was gone.

"Go to hell? Man I really pissed Trunks off didnt I?" Goten said to himself.

*In the Kitchen"

"Is Goten coming down to eat with us?" Chi-Chi asked as she layed the bowl of rice on the table.

"Nope, he is still pissed about what is going on." Gohan said pulling his chair out.

"What..what all...happend?" Goku said filling his mouth with food.

Quickly Chi-Chi grabbed the frying pan and swung it at Goku.

"DONT EAT UNTILL GOTEN COMES DOWN!" She screamed at him.

"Sorry." He said with a tear in his eye while he rubbed his head slowly.

"Dad, go talk to Goten." Gohan said drinking some of his tea.

"Ok."

Goku started up the stairs then stopped mid-step.

"Goten isnt in his room." He said looking back at them.

"What?" Chi-Chi said looking at him.

Gohan stoop up and then nodded.

"He is telling the truth." He said

Chi-Chi then pushed Goku out the way and threw Goten's door open.

They were right, he was nowhere to be found.

*Pan*

There she was outside with Gurru, training like always.

"But Pan isn't it to wet out here to be training?" He asked her

"No matter what the weather is like, you can always train." She said smiling while slowly rising off the ground.

"You sound just like father." Goten said landing on the rock near by.

"Uncle Goten!" She screamed flying towards him.

"Hey honey." He said smiling and hugging her.

"My dad went to visit you, grandmamma and grandpa." She said sitting by him.

"I know, that why I came over." He said.

"Really?" Then she thought for a while. "Oh im sorry Uncle Goten." She said looking down.

"Its ok. But don't do it again, ok?" He said rubbing her hair causing it to mess up.

They both sat there and joked around for a little while.

"What all did you tell him?" He said looking at his niece.

"Just that you and Trunks were having some problem because of Bra and this Kyo girl." She said pulling Gurru towards her.

He then nodded and thought of something to say back but had nothing.

"You two still aren't friends?" She asked.

"No, but he hates me now more than ever." He said.

"Uncle?" She said slowly.

"What?" He said not looking at her.

"Are you what they call homosexual?" She said.

He stopped and froze for a little.

"Yeah. I guess I am." He said smiling a little.

Again they sat there.

"Well father told me if we ever really like someone who we would go for it instead of playing around." She said pulling on his arm.

"I know but I really messed things up. Your to young to understand." He said.

"Go make up with Trunks." She said.

He wouldn't say anything.

He just stood up and walked off.

"Be careful while training Pan, its slipper out here." He said waving to her.

"Ok. Bye uncle Goten." She screamed.

I really fucked up didn't I?

Go to hell.

I will never forget that.

He told me to go to hell.

I didn't love Bra.

I was using her to get to you Trunks.

Why would you see that?

Goten stopped and rubbed his eyes feeling tears go down em.

It's probly to late anyways.

Him and Kyo might have had sex all ready and him nutt all in her.

DAMNIT ALL!

Goten sat there in the middle of the grassy fields thinking to hisself.

"Trunks." He said.

"What?" I said looking at him.

He quickly jumped up and looked at me.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Gohan and them called my phone and told me what was going on." I said.

"Look Trunks, im sorry about what happened please just..." Goten stopped feeling himself tear up.

"Just please stay being my friend since you wont be my mate." He said.

I stood there and thought a while.

Should i stay being his friend after all that happens.

"Goten." I said reaching out for his hand.

HE looked at me and smiled pulling hisself up.

"Please forgive me." He said as he leand towards me kissing me.

I didn't want to pull away but I knew it was wrong.

What if Kyo was to walk over and see?

I made a promise to her.

But was I gunna be able to keep it?

**Guys Im really sorry about all my late post. My internet is really fucking with me right now. Im trying to get all the chapters in that i can right now because im going to dc for spring break so this chapter and the Adventure time one might be the only ones you get from me. Um.. so yeah this story might end around chapter 13 or 14. Hope you are enjoying it right now.**

**Yeah so... Bye :p**


	11. Just Friends ?

After the kiss lasted a while, I pulled away and looked at him.

"Trunks, just hear me out for a minute." He said pulling on me.

"Ok you have 10 minutes." I said giving him a look.

He then nodded and started to pace a little thinking of what to say.

"I know you hate me and you have every right to. At first I was confused about what was going on and didn't want to accept the fact that my best friend was gay and loved me. But after a while I relied that my love was always there too just hidden. Please, I don't want to lose my best friend." He said looking down at the ground.

"Please Trunks." He said.

I couldn't think about what to say.

I really didn't have anything to say to him.

"Goten." Was all I could say.

I really had nothing to say.

"You know I'm pissed. I already told you how I felt. I have no need to say it again." I said trying my best not to look at him.

We both just stood there not talking to each other.

"Goten, I guess you can stay being my friend. Just friends ok?" I said turning around to face him.

He smiled the jumped up to hug me.

I really didn't know what to say next or do.

From a distance I could feel someone watching us.

Father, Goku, Bra, Kyo, and Pan.

"Goten." I said pushing him away.

"What is it?" He asked.

After a while he looked up to see my father and the others floating above us.

They saw and heard everything.

Kyo.

"Trunks. We have some talking to do." My father said from above.

I nodded and flew up towards them. So did Goten.

*Outside near a beach*

"So what are you two?" Pan asked looking at her uncle.

"Just friends." He said looking at the waves as they grew closer towards us.

"Well what about us then Goten." Bra said walking into this view.

He snarled a little then looked at the ground.

"Nothing." He said harshly.

"Well what if I'm pregnant?" She said crossing her arms.

"Then I'll take care of my child other than that I want nothing else to do with you."

Ever one was quite for a while until Kyo broke the silent.

"Well ok then so Trunks, are you happy beinging with me?" She said looking at me.

I could feel Goten watching me.

"Yes." I said.

"Well then everything is fine now right?" Vegeta said looking at me.

"Yes father." I said nodding.

Goten looked around at everyone and yawned.

"Well I'm tired so I'm ready to go grandpa." Pan said looking at Goku.

"All right. See you guys later." He said picking pan up then flying off.

One by one everyone left leaving just me and Goten standing there looking at eachother.

"See ya bud." I said reaching out for a hand shake.

He looked at my hand and then nodded.

"Ya see you around." He quickly pulled me into a hug slowly slipping a note into my pocket then flew off.

I watched as he flew off then turned and made my way home.

Bye Goten.

(4 years later)

"Daddy! Suzan won't give me back my toy" I heard my 4 year old yell from inside the house.

"Uncle Trunks I did to give it back, she just lost it." Suzan and Kin came running outside where I and Bra were talking.

"Come here Suzan." I said pulling my hands down to pull her up with.

"Yes daddy?" She said looking at me.

She looked just like my mother did when she was younger. The only thing she had from me was my anger.

"Just let him have the toy I can buy you another on later when momma gets home ok?" I said trying to calm her down.

"Ok. "She said jumping down.

The two of then then started a game of tag and ran off.

"She looks just like mom." Bra said.

"Yeah she does." I said watching my daughter run all over the place.

"So have you talked to Goten?" I heard her ask me.

Goten.

Wow.

I haven't heard his name in over 4 years.

I couldn't believe he had been gone that long.

"No I haven't." I said not looking towards my sister.

She missed him. We all missed him.

Kin was growing to look more like him each and every day.

After a while of sitting there thinking bra finally spoke up.

"Well I'm off o work. Thanks for watching Kin for me." She said climbing into her car.

"No problem." I said giving her a small smile.

I watched as she pulled off then started to make my way into the house.

Once inside I took down the picture of me and Goten when we were kids.

Carefully I took it apart and slipped out the note that I never read.

"Trunks please don't try and come for me. I'm leaving never to return. I can't live here knowing that the person I love doesn't lover me back. Please take good care of my son and Bra. If something every happens then I will come back. Thanks. And please, be a good uncle to him. Love you buddy.

Goten."

I sighed and smiled a little at reading the note.

That damn Goten.

While slipping the note back into the picture the two of them came running into the house.

"WERE HUNGRY!" They screamed.

"OK!" I screamed back then started laughing.

I couldn't show Bra the note. I wouldn't show Bra the note.

I just had to be the best uncle I could.

For Kin.

For him.

For Goten.

**Sorry if the story didn't end like the way people wanted it to. I was kinda had writer's block. Hope everyone enjoyed. Well see ya.**


	12. Request

**Hey guys. Before people start to post negative comments, if you want the ending to be different go vote on my poll. If you don't know hwo to do it, you click on my name then you will be able to view all my stuff. The poll will be at the very top. PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ANY BAD COMMENTS OR REQUEST ABOUT THE STORY JUST GO VOTE ON THE POLL. Thank you.**


	13. Ending Two

**Ok I kinda figured people wouldn't like the way I ended the story so imma do another ending. Hope you all enjoy.**

Once we pulled away from the kisses I stood there in shock. Goten had just kissed me. But it wasn't a normal kiss. No I was a passion kiss. A kiss of love.

Damnit Goten.

He stood there looking at me waiting for me to say something. I tried to talk but stopped to relize that tears were falling from my eyes.

I was crying.

Goten really did love me.

But what about Kyo?

I fell to my knees and started to cry. I couldn't say anything or do anything.

"Trunks." Goten said as he sat by my side.

Then it happened again.

He started to growl and so did I.

I moved my hair out the way and smiled looking at my best friend. The boy I grew up with. The one I wanted to spend scratch that was going to spend the rest of my life with. My lover. I chucked a little and leaned forward to kiss him.

He didn't pull back but instead pulled me closer.

Our growls grew louder while our grip on each other grew tighter.

I wanted him and he wanted me.

I'm sorry Kyo but I can keep my promise.

Slowly I pulled away from our kiss. While pulling away slobber carried over from his lips to mine.

"Wo." He said blushing.

My body was growing hotter and hotter. I never felt this way before. Not even when I and Kyo had sex.

"Goten." I said pulling at his hair making him look into my eyes.

He simply nodded and pulled me up.

(Our old hangout)

*Imma try and make this sexual but sweet at the same time. If you don't want to read skip ahead to the end*

Here we were at out old hang out. The place we use to go to get away from the outside world.

Goten was watching me as I walked around the room studying everything.

Nothing was missing.

The bedrooms were like we left them, the living room was the same, and so was the kitchen.

The bathroom... yeah let's not go there.

I sat on the bed and looked up at Goten.

"Come here. I said reaching for him."

He smiled and walked over to me slowly still growling.

His body heat had risen higher than before we came. I watched him like carefully to see that something was sticking out of his pants.

Something was sticking out of mine to.

We both smiled at each other and he laid on me slowly.

"Trunks I want you." He said into my ear as he grabbed my dick.

"Ohh." I moaned enjoying him squeezing me.

He pulled my shirt of then his throwing them both to the side.

"Take your shoes off." He said looking at me.

I sat up and took my shoes off then my socks along with my pants leaving just my boxers on.

"Trunks." He said blushing as he tired not look at me.

My dick was sticking out the hole in my boxer. He was trying not to look but he knew it was for him.

"Please don't run again." I said pulling him towards me.

My dick was rubbing up on his pants trying to get inside.

"Want me to get naked?" He asked.

"Yes." I said stepping back watching as my lover strip before me.

He took all of his clothes off.

He was huge. Almost as big as me.

As I help him he started to rub his dick along mine moaning with every move.

"Goten." I said pulling at his hair.

"I want these off now!" He said pulling at my boxers causing them to rip off.

I jumped a little then smiled.

He was ready.

We laid together kissing and feeling on each other. I grabbed his dick and started to lick his head in a fast pace causing him to grow harder and stiffer.

"Oh trunks." He moaned pulling at my hair. I started going faster and faster hoping he would cum in my mouth but he wouldn't.

"Trunks you have to do way more than that if you want my cream." He said giggling.

As the time pass I had made Goten my mate. The mark that was on his neck grew a bright purple. I licked it a few times then smiled and lay on his chest.

Goten was mine.

Mine alone.

(Few years later)

"Babe get up the kids want to go outside and play." I heard Goten say.

I moaned then rolled around in the bed throwing the cover over my head.

"Fine doesn't get up then. SUZAN!KIN! COME WAKE TRUNKS UP!" He screamed as he made his way down stairs.

Damnit Goten.

I jumped up just in time to catch the kids before they landed on the bed.

"Mornign daddy." They both said kissing my head.

I giggled and smiled.

Suzan was my daughter and Kin was Goten's.

The girls were so upset when we told them what was going on, they wanted nothing else to do with us or the kids.

Whenever we went to see the family Bra would never come from upstairs.

"Did daddy g leave yet?" I asked them as I stood up by the bed.

"I don't think." Kin said.

I sat both of them down and headed down eh stairs.

Once down stairs I saw that his car was still outside.

"GOTEN!" I screamed hoping he would hear me.

He did.

He opened the door and stood there in his suit with his arms crossed.

"What is it baby? Imma be late for work." He said looking at me.

I smiled and kissed his head.

"You know you can't leave until your get your kiss from me." I said looking at him.

He smiled and giggled.

He then grabbed my and pulled me into a deep kiss.

A kiss like the one before we mated. Damn I loved it when he kissed me like that. I started to grab at his dick but was stopped by his hand.

"Imma be late. He can finish this when I get back home ok?" He said smiling at me. I nodded and watched as he climbing into the car and headed for work.

"BYE DADDY G!" the kids yelled as they watched us pull off.

He waved at us then pulled off.

Finally Goten was mine. He was all mine.

I'm glad that I told him I was gay.

I'm glad that he knew.


End file.
